FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a conventional radio transmitting apparatus and receiving apparatus. A modulated signal generation section 02 has a transmit digital signal 01 as input, and outputs a modulated signal 03.
A radio section 04 has a modulated signal as input, and outputs a transmit signal 05.
A power amplification section 06 has transmit signal 05 as input, amplifies transmit signal 05 and outputs amplified transmit signal 07, and then amplified transmit signal 07 is output as a radio wave from an antenna 08.
A radio section 11 has as input a received signal 10 received from an antenna 09, and outputs a received quadrature baseband signal 12.
A demodulation section 13 has received quadrature baseband signal 12 as input, and outputs a received digital signal 14.
Thus, in a conventional apparatus, a plurality of modulated signals are not multiplexed. Also, when a plurality of modulated signals are transmitted and are multiplexed, and the transmitted multiplexed signals are separated and demodulated by the receiving apparatus, it is necessary to perform high-precision separation and demodulation.